Swimming By Me
by LovingPillow
Summary: She wasn't a very good swimmer, and when it came to being taught, she wasn't very good at keeping her feelings to herself.


Doremi inhaled shakily at the close proximity of his hands, but she refused to look away as his blond hair greeted her gaze whilst she focused on floating for as long as she could. She was learning how to float on her back before she could even attempt to learn how to swim, or at least brush up on her old skills. It had been so long since she had swam, and this was the perfect opportunity to become closer to Leon.

"You're doing great Aiko!" His voice made her tremble and she felt herself float in the stream of music that he created, through his voice alone. When Aiko's name fell from his lips, she came tumbling down (thankfully, she was still floating, otherwise that would've been embarrassing).

"Hazuki told me to help you." Yada explained just as Doremi's sight of blond hair turned into green hair.

"Ah, thank you." Doremi muttered, and felt his hands hover beneath her back, in case she lost her balance and couldn't float upright. However, by his doing so, the waves caused her to crash against his chest, and she eventually lost her balance whilst flailing. In the end, he helped her steady herself whilst holding her until she managed to calm down.

"I-I think I'm afraid to continue." She said, staring into his eyes as she trembled in his hold. Her eyes watered as she took slow and heavy breaths to keep her calm from the almost-drowning moment.

"It's okay Doremi." Yada murmured, soothing her down as he gently ran his fingers through her wavy hair (she had let it down because her buns kept coming undone in the water). And when she refused to work on her floating by herself, he told her that he would help her until she felt comfortable enough to float by herself.

"I can take over if you want." Leon said, his voice ringing a little ways away from where the duo floated.

"It's fine. Hazuki told me to take over. You can return to helping Seno over there." Yada motioned with his head. "Are you able to float without guidance, Doremi?" He asked once Leon left. When she nodded with a determined look, he moved back quietly, creating false waves to see how she would handle the disruptions. When she passed with flying colours, he congratulated her with a small smile, which was returned with a loud _thank you!_ and hug. Her body clung to him as his arm wrapped around the curve of her back, and her breasts pressed up against his chest. He couldn't help but chuckle as she thanked him over and over again. When she pulled back with a flushed face of joy, he couldn't help but brush aside one of her stray curls.

"Hold onto my hands, Aiko." Leon loudly announced, and that broke their moment as Doremi turned to watch her crush smile fondly at her friend.

Not wanting to see a frown appear on her face, he distracted her by asking if she wanted to move onto the next lesson.

Hazuki, who'd been watching the trio, giggled at the scene. She was definitely shipping her best friend and childhood friend together. After all, she wanted the best for the two, and once they got together and were a lot older, their babies would be the cutest thing since Doremi's little sister, Pop!

"You've reached the deep end, Doremi." Yada congratulated when Doremi couldn't swim any further. Helping her up onto the edge, his hands laid on her waist whilst floating before her. He gave her a microscopic smile when she made to brush his hair to the side, and enjoyed the sound of her laughter when it flopped back to its original spot.

"Aiko, don't you want to swim in the deep end? You're already good enough." Leon loudly exclaimed, having noted how fast Doremi was learning _without_ his help. When she didn't even look at him, he narrowed his eyes in...whatever emotion it was called. All he knew was that he wanted the duo to part by the time he got there, just as long as he convinced Aiko to go with him.

With the duo, Doremi could only blush as she felt Yada's warm hands hold onto her sides, smiling while they conversed. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when he called her beautiful, but darkened when she caught sight of his handsome smile, directed at her.

"Are you two done flirting with each other?" Leon interrupted unhappily as Aiko trudged behind, keeping herself afloat.

"Eh? W-we weren't f-flirting or anything..." Doremi said, blushing from embarrassment when Yada tugged her into the water and into his arms, denying her claim. His eyes strayed from her gaping lips to her flushed cheeks and finally landed on her awe-inspiring eyes. Her eyes were watching him smile down at her, and he chuckled when it caused her cheeks to bloom beautifully.

"Will you accept the honours of being my girlfriend, Doremi?" Yada asked, staring into her eyes as he ignored the commotion happening beside them. He only had eyes for Doremi.

"I..." The words died from her lips as he looked down at her, playing with her hair with a loving gaze and smile. It was sudden, at that moment she could see the two in the future: her walking down the aisle while he waited for her at the end. "Y-yes." She whispered quietly, smiling back up at him when he hugged her close to his chest, inhaling the sweet scent that drove him crazy. He then made a promise to keep her happy, to make her smile everyday of their lives. And in his thoughts, he promised to thank Hazuki for sending him over to help Doremi, otherwise he would've been left behind when she pulled up the courage to confess to Leon.

"What?! That's-just-you-you liked _me_ , Doremi!" Leon sputtered in shock. Beside him floated Aiko, who was happy for her friend, but angrily slapped Leon over the head when she heard what she shouted out (all the while hoping the duo didn't hear him). "She deserves someone better than you, the idiot who played with her feelings! Just so you know, I will never go out with someone as vile as you." She hissed quietly, then swam away while Leon looked ill.

The morning began with Harukaze Doremi crushing over Leon, but ended with something much better; a future as Yada Masaru's girlfriend - and possibly, one day, she'll be known as Yada Doremi née Harukaze.


End file.
